forget about it
by Alltimewh0re
Summary: Alex meets a girl and instantly falls for her. Will she fall for him? What will happen when they deal with distance and years apart?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ashley lets go!" My mom called

"I'm coming!" I shouted

It was the first day of senior year, I was excited for high school to be over. I only had one friend, Anna. I went to the bathroom and curled my light brown hair. I lined my dark brown eyes with black eyeliner, threw on my Mayday Parade shirt and walked out to the car. Driving up Anna's long driveway I thought of how I wished I lived here. My house was small because, my mom believed that the less you spend, the less you need in college loans.

"Hey Ashley. Aren't you excited for senior year?" Anna asked

"Of course, I want to get out of here as fast as I can."

We parked the car and got out. I noticed as I was walking in that a big bus was parked outside. I couldn't read who's bus it was because Anna had dragged me by the hand inside the building. Time to start the end of a new beginning.

*Alex's P.O.V*

Rian had said this was going to a cool thing. He did not say we were going to a school and, picking a senior girl to come and live with us for a year.

"Dude, how did we ever get the school to agree with this?" I asked

"They said as long as we sign some papers and keep her safe it is ok." Rian answered, shrugging off the question.

I happened to look outside a see this girl with long brown hair cascading down and those chocolate brown eyes. Oh god those eyes. I didn't realize how long I was staring until Jack pushed me.

"Dude! Come on we're gonna miss the announcement!"

*Ashley's P.O.V*

Walking in they told us that all senior girls need to report to the auditorium. I wasn't sure why but I didn't have a good feeling, I actually felt nervous.

"We would like to welcome some very special guest. They have driven all the way from Baltimore and are taking one lucky girl to join them for a year on tour. They will chose a girl by the end of day. Any questions?" The principal said

"Who are they?"

"What are going to do about work"

"Are they a band?"

" yes, they are a band. All Time Low. You are allowed to go if completed your SATs and if you have straight A's. line up here if you are eligible." The principal said

I think I might have had a look of shock on my face because, Anna had started to shake me.

" Are you ok? You look stunned." She asked, a mix of confusion and curiosity crossed her face.

"All-All-All-" I stuttered

"Yeah, the band, so what?"

"My favorite band" I whispered

Anna wouldn't understand she didn't listen to my music. Instinctly, I touched my arm, remembering the past. I still had them stashed somewhere, so my mom couldn't find them. I looked up to see four men on stage. Alex, the most perfect man ever, his pink hair all over the place, the slight scruff on his chin, and his perfect features and body. Jack, with his skunk hair, boner shirt, and his smirk. Zack, with actually wearing a shirt, looking down as always, and whispering to Rian. Rian, had a shaves head, a slight beard, and laugh at what zack said.

"Hey! We are All Time Low! We're picking a girl to come with is. 100% not creepy I promise. Alright, just line up at the wall." Alex said

"Give me the mic!" Jack yelled

Alex eventually did

"Hey, I'm Jack, I make dick jokes and play guitar!" He said

We all went to line up and the line got shorter and shorter. I really want to be chosen.

* Alex's POV*

I saw her. Standing there. Staring, mouth wide open, like she was a fan. I noticed her Mayday Parade shirt and thought maybe she is. She walked to the wall and stood very still seeming to hum something to herself. Walking over we decided we had narrow down our options.

"How many if you know of us? If you do stay, if you don't leave" I said

She stayed.

"Stay if you saw us in concert."

She stayed. Ten girls left. I decided to make a decision. I walked towards her and grabbed her hand.

"What is your name?" I asked

"Ashley"

What a pretty name. Those eyes staring at me with intense curiosity. I wanted to grab her and kiss her. Kiss her like there is no tomorrow. Jack came and started talking to her, and I decided to announce it.

"We picked Ashley! Now she has to come with us!" I shouted

A ton of boos came and then all of a sudden a water balloon comes ting through the air and hits Ashley on her head. A bunch of laughs were heard through the auditorium and Ashley ran off to the bathroom.

*Ashleys POV*

I felt it hit me. The water balloon. I was about to cry so I ran to the bathroom. I locked myself in a stall and took out a blade for a fake phone to hide them. I felt the pain but, to me it didn't matter. No one liked me and Alex will probably have to chose someone else. I heard my name being called and looked through the hole. My breath got caught in my throat, Alex.

*Alex's POV*

I ran into the bathroom after her. I saw her in a stall.

*Ashley?"

"G-Go-Aw-Away."

I could hear the tremble in her voice. I wormed through under the stall and couldn't believe what I saw. Her wrist were scarred and fresh cuts lined her wrist. I wanted to cry.

"It's ok if you want to leave." She said

"I will never leave you." I blurted, nearly a whisper

She heard me though,lifting her head to see if I was joking. In response, I bent down and kissed her wrists.

"Don't you ever do that again ok?" I said

"Don't tell, my friend doesn't know." She said

"Okay"

"Okay"

We walked out, me holding her hand. Back at the bus the guys were talking and Ashley had told us where she lived. We stopped in front of a small house. She rushed in, packed, and came out in half an hour.

"Ashley, you can sleep on the bunk on top of mine." I said

She nodded in response.

"When we get to Baltimore we start touring immediately so after you will live with me in my apartment." I added

She just nodded and got back to lookin at her computer. Gosh, she was beautiful. Her hair looked like silk, she had tan skin, and the most gorgeous brown eyes. She looked gorgeous even while looking at whatever she was looking at, on the computer. I love her.


	2. Chapter 2

*Authors note: ok this is the real chapter 2 sorry it said chapter 2 in chapter 1 i made a mistake!Enjoy!*

Chapter 2

*Alex's POV*

It was the middle of the night and I woke up with a start. I was having a dream that I had found Ashley dead on the ground from a drug overdose. I decided that it would be good for me to get something to drink before falling back asleep. I put on my purple hoodie and climbed out of bed. Walking on the cold floor I noticed someone at the fridge.

"Hello" I called

"Ow!" I heard a bang come from the kitchen area and look up to see Ashley

"What are you doing up at twelve" I ask

"I was thirsty, I should ask you the same"

"I was thirsty too"

My eyes adjusted to the dark and can see she was wearing a pink Sleeping With Sirens shirt and a pair of All Time Low pants I had given her the day before. Her hair was in a messy bun and even though she looked tired as hell she was sure adorable.

"Alex" I hear her whisper my name

"mmm" I say realizing I was staring at her for far to long

"What are you looking at?What are you thinking about?"

She was a curious type

"Just thinking of how beautiful you are"

She blushed and pushed me a little.

"Well, Im going to go to bed" I heard her say

I felt a wave of disappointment go through my body, I didn't want her to leave. Without thinking I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to me.

"Alex, what are you doing?"

"I dont want you to leave, ever"

"But im tired" She whined

"Cry me a river" I said

*Ashley's POV*

I had to admit when Alex grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him I wanted to scream. Not like "I am about to be hurt" scream but a "the worlds most attractive man is holding me" scream

"Alex, what are you doing?"

"I dont want you to leave, ever"

"But im tired" I whined

"Cry me a river" He said

I pinched his cheek and he let out a yelp

"That hurt" He complained

"Aw, baby cant take a little pain?"

"Nope, you're gonna have to kiss it better"

I laughed a kissed his cheek, he smiled and held me tighter.

"Cant breathe"

"sorry"

Alex let me go and I suddenly missed his warm body against mine. I think I'm falling for Alex Gaskarth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Ashley's POV*

~3 months later~

Its been a hell of fun touring with All Time Low. I applied to Stanford and hopefully I will get in. Fingers-crossed.

"Jack!" I screamed

"What!"

"Get me water!"

"IM not your bitch!"

"Yes, You are!"

A minute later he came in with a glass of water.

"Thanks, bitch"

"Ashley Georgia Master! I swear I will get you back!"

I stuck my tongue out at him

"Can you massage my shoulders?" I asked

"Fuck no" he said

"Please" I batted my eyelashes trying to be as cute as possible

"Fiinnnnee"

Zack walked in and so did Rian

"Dude give me a massage!" Zack said

"Me too" Rian said

"No no no no no no, this is a one time thing" Jack said

"Well I guess I'm just going to have to tweet that really embarrassing photo of you" Rian taunted

"What photo?" I asked

Rian showed me a photo of Jack completely naked except for the feather boa and leaf covering his dick, passed out in the middle of the street with a bottle in his hand. This bottle wasnt just any bottle though, it was a baby bottle. I laughed so much I started to cry. Jack sighed and agreed to give them massages. I left the room and sat down next to Alex who was watching tv. I put my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around me.

"I heard Jack was giving you guys massages?"

"How did you know?" I asked

"Zack tweeted about it"

*Jacks POV*

After I gave everyone massages I said I was going to the store. Since we were parked in California right now, they had a drug store on every corner. I picked up a bottle of semi permanent glow-in-the-dark green hair dye. My plan for revenge was to put this in Ashley's shampoo and turn her hair green. I bought it and walked back to the store. They asked what I got and i just said new hair gel, I locked myself in the bathroom. Putting it in her shampoo I discarded the evidence and walked out.

"Finally, I want to take a shower" Ashley said

She walked in a closed the door. I smiled to myself. Revenge is sweet.

*Ashley's POV*

I got out of the shower and went to dry my hair, I looked in the mirror and screamed. I heard Zack, Rian, and Alex come to the door and ask what was wrong. I heard one person laughing so loud. Jack. I put two and two together.

"Jack put green dye in my shampoo to turn my hair green!"

"What?!" All three said in unison

*Ashley's POV*

~4 hours later~

We walked to the concert, going for soundcheck. Tonight was going to be great, Alex is preforming one of my songs I wrote! Walking in I heard fans scream All Time Low's names and heard whispers of them wondering who I was. Some said maybe I was a members girlfriend or maybe I was a new guitar tech. But, nope, just a lucky fan who got selected to come with them on tour.

~2 hours later~

The concert was in full swing, All Time Low was a hit.

"So we have a friend who is on tour with us! Her name is Ashley and she in the bomb-digity!" Alex yelled into the mic

"Can you be anymore gay?" Jack asked

"I'm only gay for you baby!" Alex replied

The crowd screamed

"Ashley made me give the whole band massages!" Jack said

"So for revenge he put green hair dye in her shampoo!" Alex continued

"Come out here Ashely!" Zack yelled into the mic

I walked out after a couple minutes of debate. Alex winked at me and Jack ran up to me and picked me up and spun me around.

"Turn down the lights!" Jack said

Just then my hair started glowing.

"You dick!" I screamed "Why is my hair glowing?!"

"Becauuusssee it is glow in the dark hair dye" Jack said

Rian did that buh dum tsss thing with the drums and I ran to Alex and buried my face in his chest. He kissed my head in response and the crowd awwed. I slapped Jack and walked off. I was so embarrassed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*Alex's POV*

"dude, that was the best show ever!" I said

"no! I was so embarrassed!" Ashley said. A slight blush making its way to her face.

i watched as she pulled out her laptop. Her green hair fell in waves down her shoulders and couldn't help but hold back a smile, she looked good even with green hair. I just wanted to hold her a never let her go. I looked up at her to notice she was crying.

"what's wrong" I asked

"she's gone" I heard her whisper

"who Ashley who is gone?"

"but, I talked to her yesterday"

she was balling by now and my first instinct is to hold her in an embrace. She sobbed into my shirt soaking it in tears. My light purple shirt now a darker purple.

"sorry, I got your shirt wet" she said

she got up and went to the bathroom. I thought maybe she needed space, maybe she didn't want to tell me what happened. I needed to know. I grabbed her laptop and saw the email she was looking at. Anna, age 17, has been in a fatal car crash. I read the headline over again. Wasn't Anna Ashley's best friend? I decided to go check on Ashley.

"Ashley!" I knocked

"go away"

"Ashley open the door!"

"No"

i barely made that word out and I started to panic. I banged down the door to see Ashley passed out on the floor. Blood was draining from her wrists. I picked her up, holding back tears.

"don't panic, I'll be fine" she said

i knew if I didn't get her to the hospital she would die.

~a day later~

ashley is doing better. She's not dead thank god.

"Mr. gaskarth, you can see her now" a nurse said

i walked into the completely white room with the faint smell of rubbing alcohol. I saw her staring at me with throes brown eyes. This time though they looked sad, like all happiness was gone.

" I, uh, read the article and I'm sorry" I mumbled

"why didn't you let me die?" She asked

"because, I would miss you" I admitted

"miss me? You met me four months ago. The only person that would miss me is gone. The only person who cared is gone." she said

"don't say that! I love you Ashley! But, you can't see that!" I said ruffling my hand through my hair

*ashleys POV*

he was frustrated, I knew that. I loved him too. I can't believe I admitted that to myself.

"I love you too, Alex" I found the words slip out of my mouth

he climbed into the already to small bed with me and kissed my forehead. I fell asleep quickly while he started singing to me. I was dreading the day i had to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*ashley's POV*

The next morning I woke up to see Alex's worried face looking down on me.

"You stayed with me the whole night?" I asked

"No, I just happened to get into the same position I was in last night" he said with a hint of sarcasm

I wondered why Alex was so comfortable around me. Why did he always want to spend time with me and hug me? Maybe he likes me? No, no one likes me. I'm ugly and worthless and no one could ever love me. I hadn't realized but I started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Alex said

"Just a little sad, I'll try to be happy"

"It's not about forcing happiness, it's about not letting sadness win." Alex said quoting The Wonder Years. It made me smile. He made me smile. A couple minutes later the nurse said Alex had to leave and that he can pick me up at two, when I was released.

"I really nice boyfriend you got yourself" the nurse said

"Oh, he's not my boyfriend" I blushed and looked out the window.

~5 hours later~

*Alex's POV*

Seeing her in that hospital bed made me so nervous and sad. I wanted to hold her forever but, sadly things can't last forever. She was back now and she seemed happy but, I knew she was fighting some inner demons. I wanted to shake and say wake up, you're gorgeous! She doesn't care what I say...it is what she believes. Ashley got up and went to her room/bunk and I went in after her.

"Ashley?"

"Alex?"

"Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah yeah I'm fine"

"No you're not"

"No I'm not but everyone wants me to be okay"

"I want you to be truly happy"

"I'm not, deal with it"

"Are you mad at me?"

"Noooo"

"Tell me what I did!"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes"

*jack's POV*

i heard arguing coming from the room. Alex tends to get angry pretty quickly and Ashley seems a bit emotionally unstable. I loved them both to death and I don't want to hear them fighting. I know I met Ashley 6 months ago but she's like my little sister.

"rian I'm worried" I said

"dude, chill they'll work it out"

I feel like rian was wrong. Something about this argument seemed off. They me never fought before and now was not the time to start. We finished touring and were going back to Baltimore were Ashley would go live with Alex for 6 months until she goes to college. The tension between cant be hostile it can only be sexual, it's a rule. I made that rule in really proud of that but, Zack thought it was stupid. I heard a door open dans say Alex walk out.

"everything ok?"

"just daisy"


	6. Chapter 6

*Alex's POV*

What did I possibly do? I scratched my head and sat down on my blue beam bag with my name sewn across it in messy script. What did I do to Ashley? I called her pretty and I love her. She needs to understand that. I want to grab her and kiss her and hug her all day. I glanced over at her and noticed she was staring at me but, not all warm and welcoming like she used to but with a cold hard stare.

"Ashley, please"

"Please what?"  
She snapped back at me

I knew this was getting no where and the only thing I could do was get her alone to talk to her. I leaned in to whisper to Jack to take him, zack, and rian to the store for a couple hours so I could talk to Ashley.

"Oh, you want to talk." He smiled and winked at me

"Yeah I do. Not your definition of talk but, mine." I gave him a stern look so he knew I was serious

An hour later they were gone and me and Ashley were alone.

*Ashley's POV*

I was alone with Alex, alone. I could feel his warmth close to me and all I wanted to do was hold him but, I was mad. To be quiet honest I was sad and thought Alex liked me. I couldn't stand it anymore and I turned to face him. As I turned he was already standing directly behind me. I bumped into his chest and toppled forward a little bit, a little to much. Alex caught me and had to steady me. My face turned a crimson color.

"Why are you mad?" He asked

"Not mad, sad" I corrected

"Why?"

I bit my lip out of nerves. How could I explain this to him? How? What I did was unjustifiable. I couldn't ignore the facts and took a deep breath in.

"When you were in the hospital in the middle of the night your phone rang and I looked at the message and read the whole conversation and read that a girl you know with brown hair, brown eyes is needy, worthless and you wished you never met her." I said it in a rushed tone and looked down towards the floor in embarrassment

"You what?!"

"I looked at your phone"

"You didn't bother to wake me? To ask if it was about you?"

"I didn't have to ask I knew"

"No, if you did know, you would know it was about my ex-girlfriend who happens to call me 20 times a day"

I couldn't stop the tears now.

"Ashley, you can't just look at people's phones! Than go off and make assumptions."

"I know! I can't help that I'm not perfect just like you are! Not everyone can be perfect Mr. Alex Gaskarth! I can't help that I start to feel like a belong here and than find a piece of information and misinterpret it and feel out of place again! If you haven't realized I really really like you, maybe even love you!"

The last line slipped out of my mouth before I could stop myself. I tried to take back what I said when I saw the shock in his eyes.

"Sorr-"

"No, don't apologize"

He took a step closer to me. I felt his warm breath on my face and then felt his soft lips against mine. He pulled away and, I stood there shocked and happy at the same time.

" I really really like you too" he said

This time I walked closer and as our lips moved in sync I'm sure I felt sparks. He was meant for me and I knew it. Alex Gaskarth, the boy who loved the ugly duckling.

"Oh, oh sorry, didn't mean to" jack said walking in

We pulled apart in alarm and than broke into laughter.

"Are you two and item?" Jack questioned

Just then Alex got on one knee and said: "Ashely would you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes"

"LET'S PAAAARRRRTTTTAAAYYY!" Rian screamed in my ear. I shoved him and he laughed. It was perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

*ashleys POV*

We were dropped off in front of All Time Lows apartment complex. It was in the heart of Baltimore and they all lived on the top floor. We all went up to the top floor and went our separate ways.

"Welcome to my home!" Alex yelled

"What a interesting living space" I said

I looked around to see pizza boxes and soda cans lining the living room floor. The kitchen sick had dirty dishes in the sink and the bedrooms had clothes scattered around the floor. The nicest part was the aqua walls and hardwood floors.

"We need to clean this mess up"

"What mess?" Alex said

"The mess you call home"

"But I don't wanna"

He came over and pulled me into him. I could feel his warm breath on my neck and we dragged me over to the couch. He held me pulling me closer and closer by the second. I closed my eyes as he sang to me.

"Admit it you enjoy this" he said poking my side

"That's pettifogging compared to the mess your apartment is"

"Pettifogging"

"Insignificant, me enjoying cuddling with you is insignificant to the fact we have a lot of cleaning to do"

"Mmmm you mean you have a lot of cleaning to do"

He kissed me and dashed out the door into jacks apartment. I heard "why the fuck are you in here! You know you don't enter without knocking!" From next door. Then I heard a crash and Alex came running in with jack trailing behind with shampoo in his hair and a towel around his waist. I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"I would stop laughing if I were you Ashley, we all know what happened last time you got me fiery" jack warned

I remember clearly what happened. There was still a hint of green in my hair. My first thought was to stop laughing but, I couldn't.

"Uh you guys are so immature!" Jack squealed

"Coming from the guy wrapped in a Barbie towel" Alex said

"It compliments my skin tone!"

I don't think jack realized I was recording this! It was to damn funny not to. Jack stormed out of the room into his apartment. Alex grabbed me and shoved me onto the couch kissing me passionately.

"Mmm let me go I gotta clean"

"No kiss me first!" He said

"Ok"

I leaned it for the kiss but instead of kissing him I ran away into the kitchen and got out the cleaning supplies.

"Control your dick for 2 hours!" I told him

"But that's a really long time" he said giving me puppy dog eyes

"Yeah well to bad"


	8. Chapter 8

*Ashleys POV*

Today, I went to check the mail and what I saw was an envelope marked with the words Stanford. I ran inside, my heart pounding so fast. My face had scared Alex...I guess I looked worried. I was worried. What does the letter say? What if I dont get accepted?

"You look like you just saw Jacks dick" Alex said

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"The letter, it came" I said shakily

"Oh...open it!open it!" Alex said jumping up and down on the couch

Alex really wanted me to get into Stanford. I had told him everyday since I had met him that this was my dream school. I didn't quite pin myself as the smart type but, I believed I had the good enough grades for it. I have straight A's and I'm in three AP classes. When I was a junior I was named the best tennis player in the state. My mom had saved up enough money to put me through but, I didn't want her to use all her money on my college expenses so I planned to take out a loan. I wanted a tennis scholarship but I got injured during a triathlon over last summer. I could feel the tears starting to form and I tried to hold them back.

"I-I-dont want to"

"You have to" Alex reassured me

With shaky hands I opened the letter and I couldn't believe what I was reading. I began to read out loud.

"Dear Ashley, we are pleased to inform you that we would love to have you attend Stanford."

This time I couldn't stop the tears rolling down my face. With a shaky breath I began to continue reading.

"We are also pleased to inform you that we will give you a full ride if you agree to play on our tennis team. Thank you and please respond"

I looked up to see Alex standing in front of me eyes open wide. He smiled down at me and enveloped me in a hug. He gently kissed my forehead.

"I am so proud of you" he whispered

I smiled and kissed him. I loved this man more than anything and knowing that we only had five months before I go to college broke my heart. I wanted to spend every waking minute with Alex and Jack and Zack and Rian. Ok, mainly Alex but everyone in All Time Low is pretty fucking awesome.

"I love you" I said barely a whisper but Alex heard me

"I love you, too" He said back, kissing me

"You know Ashley it has been more than two hours...it has actually been like twenty-four hours"

"mmm"

"thats a long time to control my dick and I dont think I can anymore" He concluded

He pulled me into the bedroom and for the first time I felt like someone actually really did love me. I felt like all the years of suffering were gone and no one could hurt me anymore. Never would I have thought one day I would be the one hurting someone.

*3 months later*

*Alex's POV*

Last night was wild. For the past month I had been going out and partying against Ashley's wishes. She was always so up tight now, you know getting ready for college and everything. We havent been acting like a real couple lately and I kind of miss that. Going out and partying was how I coped with my feelings and I also helped Jack pick up chicks. Ashley complains all the time of how im never home and she misses me and blah blah blah. I love Ashley I do but, she needs to love me too. Maybe I should talk about my feelings to her? Yes, I should.

"ALEX!" I heard her yell

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to say im sorry for the way I acted yesterday"

"Yeah whatever Ashley i'm over it"

"Come here" she said and I did what she said

"I havent been the best girlfriend and I know that. I love you and I want to give you something" She kissed me and pulled out a box with a bow on it

I opened it to reveal a beanie and as I was inspecting it I saw engraving.

"Alex Gaskarth, the most tasteful jellybean of all" I read out loud

"Do you like it?" She asked

I smiled and I couldn't help but let out a laugh. Ashley always told me I was her favorite jelly bean flavor. I dont know why but I thought it was really cute. I pulled her in a kissed her passionately.

"I need to tell you something" I said

"ok"

"For the past three months I have been feeling hurt by you. I know you are busy getting your college shit together but, I still wanted my Ashley. The Ashley that I could laugh with and kiss and fuck whenever I asked. The Ashley that laughed at my dry humor and attacked Zack because she thought she was stronger. The Ashley that jumped on Rian's back screaming spider monkey. The Ashley I fell in love with."

It felt good to say that.

"I know how you feel and I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you and I know this college thing is affecting us but, it hasn't changed the Ashley you fell in love with"'

"I know I know...I love you" I bent down and kissed her deepening the kiss every second. I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed her even more. I wanted this girl so bad and I wanted her to want me too. Her going to college is going to be the hardest thing she will ever put me through.

**Authors Note:**

**Hey! I want to thank anyone for reading this. I know im probably not the best writer and I appreciate all of you. How are you guys liking it? **

**~Samantha **


	9. Chapter 9

*2 months later*

*Ashley's POV*

I jumped out of bed filled with emotions of happiness and fear. Today was the day I was leaving to go to college and also the day I was to leave All Time Low. I couldn't believe it had been a year since I met them and in that year I had toured with them, started dating Alex and, got accepted to Stanford. My roommate also happened to be on the tennis team and liked All Time Low, her name was Cindy. Me and Alex never really told anyone about our relationship except for the band and tech. We knew it would only last for a few months due to me going to college. Due to this they won't come and drop me off but will, instead,  
say goodbye here.

I quickly got dressed into my black sundress and curled my hair. Alex was probably still getting ready. But, to my surprise I walked downstairs to the smell of pancakes.

*Alex's POV*

I got up a little earlier and pulled on my blue hoodie and skinny jeans. I wanted her last day here to be special so I decided to cook her breakfast. I also had bought her a gift as a way of saying goodbye. I knew this relationship will not last with her in college and me touring.I quickly finished up the pancakes and turned when I heard footsteps.

"You look pretty today" I said

"Thanks, it's a bummer this is my last day" Ashley said

"Well, I made you pancakes and I got you a little gift" I went to the closet and pulled out a box wrapped in pink paper.

"You didn't have to Alex" she said

"But I did"

She opened it to reveal a shirt with a picture of a jellybean on it and the caption: "you'll always be my favorite flavor". She smiled and I saw a tear roll down her face.

"Don't cry" I comforted her

"I'm going to miss you so much!" She sobbed

"Listen, I know this relationship will end but always remember that I love you. No matter how far apart we are you will always have me by your side. I love you Ashley. I love you." I kissed her and twirled her around

After our little moment we sat and ate breakfast waiting for the dreaded moment to come. I took in all her features as if seeing her for the first time. The way her mouth curved upwards, how her eyes always seemed to be staring right through you, and how her hair cascaded down her shoulders like a waterfall. I was going to miss waking up to this beauty every morning.

*2 hours later*

*Ashley's POV*

We had packed the car to the max and ready to our goodbyes. We were all crying and I have each and everyone of them a hug and a goodbye. Zack almost squeezed me to death but other than that the goodbyes were normal. Alex gave me a one last kiss goodbye.

"I'm going to miss you dearly" Jack told me

"Maybe next time I'll teach you how to play drums" Rian offered

"You were always stronger than me" Zack admitted with defeat

"My favorite flavor" Alex said

"I love you guys so so much!" I said with tears rolling down my face

"Call me" I told them

They all nodded in unison and I climbed into my impala. As I drove off I started to cry. I'm driving away from my best friends. I might never get to see them again. The sudden realization hit me and the emotions overwhelmed me so quickly I had to pull over.

"Get your shit together" I whispered to myself

College was going to be fun. Leaving All Time Low was not.


	10. Chapter 10

***Hey, I hope you guys didn't think this was over because it is not...I hope you enjoy this next chapter***

*Ashley's POV*

The past week was hard for me to adjust without being with Alex. I havent seen him face to face in a while and I doubt I ever will again. Alex hasn't texted me in the past week and I m beginning to think he has found another girl. Maybe he never loved me to begin with. I was just a pawn in his game. With great sadness I crawled into my bed and pulled the cover over my head, tears falling down my face. No one ever truly loved me, they all hated me.

"Ashley?" I heard my roommate Cindy call

I saw Cindy walk in with her blonde hair in a bun and her in her white Stanford tennis uniform. Her green eyes trying to locate me in the room, with not luck. She turned and was about to leave until...

"Im under here!" I shouted

She turned to look at my bed and noticed me under my pile of blankets. With realization she knew I was crying. Cindy knew I was having trouble with my thoughts and I broke up with my boyfriend but she doesn't know _who_ my boyfriend is. She is a good friend and always tries to help me out. She spent an hour trying to cheer me up this time until she saw the time.

"Come on Ashley lets get ready for tennis practice"

I got up with Cindy and we walked to the courts.

*3 hours later*

"Ashley, that guy is staring at you" Cindy whispered to me with a squeal

"No no no he is staring at you." I retorted

"nope"

he decided to walk over to us and asked me a simple question

"werent you Alex Gaskarth's girlfriend?" he asked

"um no I think you have me mixed up with someone else."

"No Im pretty sure you were."

"I think I would know if I was."

"you have the same hair color, hair style, eye color, and you have the same body type as her."

"im really sorry but a ton of people can look like her and you're probably confused and drunk or something now please leave." Cindy said stepping in for me

We walked back, the wind picking up speed. Cindy and I chatted about what the guy had said to me and I lied saying four other people asked me the same question. We came up a solution that would stop those questions.

*Alex's POV*

I missed Ashley so much. I was afraid to call her due to not wanting to bother her. She was busy getting an education and playing tennis. I liked the Stanford tennis team on facebook to know when she was playing so I could watch her. To be honest, she probably forgot about me already and has moved on. She probably thinks I dont truly love her and thought of this as only a fling. Maybe she thought this was a fling. Jack said the best thing to do was forget about her a move on because the pain of her leaving was to much for me to handle and I couldn't write songs or perform. I did think it was best to move on and live life. But, you can't forget the unforgettable


	11. Chapter 11

*Alex's POV*

It's been a year since I let Ashley go. I havent contacted her since because I know she had to move on with her life, she couldn't stay with me forever. But damn did I miss this girl.

*3 hours later*

I picked up my blue guitar and headed towards the stage. I could hear the fans cheering my name, I liked it. The whole "band thing"...ya know just going out a performing in front of thousands of people. I tuned my guitar and turned to see the crowd. They were cheering and I decided I would play our new song Somewhere In Neverland. This song was meant for Ashley. She just meant the world to me and not being her made my heartache. Not the type of pain you get from being hurt but the pain you get from missing someone to much, to often.

"Hey Guys! Whats going on! Having a good time?" I screamed into the mic, looking around the venue. Thats when I saw her. At least I thought I did...I wanted to get a closer look at this girl. Maybe she got tickets to the small after party we're having.

We played for three hours tonight. I was so tired but I had to get a closer look at this girl.

*Ashley's POV*

I knew it. He saw me, I shouldnt have come. Going to this concert was a bad idea, I shouldn't have listened to my roommate. Alex fucking Gaskarth saw me and he cant un-see me. But, I loved this man with all my heart and hopefully I see him at the after party.

*Alex's POV*

~at the after party~

I searched for her until I saw her sitting at the bar. I pushed past screaming fans and sat down next to her.

"I'll have a beer."I said to the bartender

I turned to face the girl. She turned to face me.

"So what happened to you?" I asked her

"What do you mean?" she asked. She knew what I meant.

"Your hair is dark brown and dip-dyed blue, you got a tattoo, and your nose is pierced." I said

She looked at me with those brown eyes and said:

"I'm also one of the top scientist in the research of animal behavior." She stated bluntly

"Ashley...I still love you."

"I still love you too"

she must of noticed the relief in my face because she leaned over and kissed me. I then watched a worried look pass her face. I turned to see the TV with the headline: "War to start soon". I knew she lost her did in war and I knew it pained her to see war break out no matter what the cause.

"I wish people would just stop hating each other." I said

"Me too...but you see the world is fueled with hate." She said

Ashley stood up and walked out of the bar. She left me note though, it said where to meet her tomorrow. I walked back over to the boys with the biggest smile on my face. They patted me on the back and we went to eat some pizza. Yum pizza.


	12. Chapter 12

*Alex's POV*

I walked into the coffee shop Ashley told me to go to last night. I havent seen this girl in a four years and I needed to tell her a shit ton of shit.

I walked over to the counter and ordered a coffee. I scanned the room looking for her as the worker was making my beverage. I found her sitting in a posh booth in the corner of the coffee shop. I grabbed my drink and scurried over towards her.

"Hey" I said

She looked up

"We have to talk" I said

"About what?" she said with a look that suggested we see each other everyday

"A few things in my life, as well as yours, have changed." I said

"What has changed?"

"well I dont love you the way I used to, I love you like a friend." I said

She looked up at me with confusion

"But just last night you said you loved me?!"

"as a friend"

"Who do you love now?" she asked

"Jack"

"youre gay now?"

"I have discovered my true feelings. Me and jack are now dating"

"So its true? Everything the fangirls say?"

"yes"

"as a friend I shall except you as you are"

She smiled at me and took my hand

"I will _always_ be here for you" she said

Little did I know this will not be true


	13. Chapter 13

*alexs POV*

I looked at Ashley relieved that she understood that I no longer loved her as my girlfriend. She turned to the waiter and flagged him over. She ordered another coffee and then turned to me. In the mean time I had taken to the hobby of picking at the purple table cloth.

"So how long have you two been dating?" She asked

"Umm about a week" I answered, my forehead creasing as I had to think

She started to speak when all of a sudden the ground started to shake. The tables started to flip over the sound of breaking glass pierced my ears. I felt a heavy object hit my head and realized it was the ceiling. We were in the middle of an earthquake. The walls started to concave and we tried to find shelter.

I faced forward to Ashely only to reveal she was missing. I tried to stand but was quickly knocked over by a piece of the ceiling. Everything was going so well, but who knows what's going to happen to us in this mess.

As soon as it started theshaking stopped. I took in my surroundings. The walls and ceilings were gone, the tables and decoration knocked to the ground, and glass and coffee was everywhere. This was not good.

I scampered to find Ashley. It took me about half an hour to find her and when I did it wasn't good. She laid on her back blood pouring from her forehead. Her eyes were shut, body motionless. I feared the worse. I bent down on my knees, tears making their mark on my face. I screamed at her but got no response. Ashley lied, she said should would always be here for me but now she never will! I inhaled deeply trying to fight back the tears until I got home. This could not be happening.


	14. Chapter 14

*alexs POV*

I rolled over and checked the clock that displayed 2:30 am in red flashing lights. The previous couple of hours played over and over in my mind. The coffee shop collapsing, Ashely not responding, the rush to the hospital, and finally waiting to see if she was okay.

The doctors said that she was still unstable and anything could happen. They said that she had five fractured ribs and and fractured leg. She also had a concussion and was knocked out from the ceiling falling on her head.

Tears rushed to my eyes and I picked up my phone to call jack.

After the fifth ring he answered.

"Hello" he said, I could hear the tiredness in his voice

"I'm worried about Ashley" I blurted out

"Alex, she is going to be perfectly fine! She's going to be okay and will be back with us in no time!"

"Yeah but what happens if she's not okay?"

"Then you better march your butt down there and tell her you love her!"  
He said

"But I told her I was dating you!" I screamed

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU SAY THAT?" Jack screamed so loud my hear hurt

"Because...I didn't want to tell her that we were moving to Australia! I had to find another way to break the news. I just got her back and now we have to leave! I had to make it easy for us!" I said hoping jack would say okay and that would be the end.

"We'll what are you going to tell her when you have to move?" He asked

"I'm going to tell her were moving but we won't have a lot of emotional attachment! I'm making it easy for us!" I yelled

"No, you're making it easier for you gaskarth! That girls going to wake up and hear the news of all of us leaving. She's going to be heartbroken; she's going to cry. You just don't want a long distance relationship again. You can't handle it. Alex, you need to tell her!" Jack yelled trying to convince me

"Okay okay" I said

The next morning I got dressed and drove to the hospital to see if she was okay. I walked to the front desk and they told me her room number.

Scanning the halls I found her room and saw her laying there eyes closed.

"Ashley?" I whispered

Her eyes opened.

"Oh my" I said tears rushing to my eyes, she was okay

"I'm going to be fine;just a few more days in here. My arms broken though." She said

"Listen, I have to talk to you" I told her. I took a seat and started to tell her everything. The lies and the move.

"You're one messed up dude gaskarth" she said

"I know" tears fell from my eyes and she grabbed my hand. I bent down and kissed it.

"But, I do still love you" she said nonchalantly

"As a friend?" I asked holding my breath

"Mmm maybe more as a boyfriend but if you want to be friends" she rolled her eyes

"It would be my honor, Ashley, to be your boyfriend"

I got up to leave when an idea popped in my head.

"Come to Australia!"

"What? I don't have a place to stay or tickets!" She confusingly started to mutter.

"Move in with me and come on tour! You can be our groupie!" I jumped up and down excitedly

"Alright alright alright" she gave in and a smile spread across my face. We had a lot of packing to do.


End file.
